House of Amboise
HOUSE OF d'AMBOISE NOTE! OPEN ROLEPLAY POSITIONS GIVEN AFTER THE NAME! PLEASE CONTACT ANGELINA MELCHIOR OR FRANCOIS MUIRCASTLE TO MAKE AN APPLICATION! (the age in the end of the character name is on a year 1770) ' There are three branches to the d'Amboise family. Each one beginning with one of the sons of : '''Theodore Césaire d'Amboise', Comte de Mareil-Marly, Sieur d'Île Molène (1666-1733) Wife: Honorine Sophie d'Amboise ', Comtesse de Mareil-Marly (1680-1744) 'FAMILY BRANCH 1. 1. Armand Francois d'Amboise, Comte de Foix, Baron de Saint-Savin (1698-1763) - Wife: Jeanne Josephine de Chapelle, Comtesse de FoixBaroness de Saint-Savin(1720-1791) *'Armand Étienne d'Amboise', Comte de Orsay, Sieur d'Île Molène (1735-1800), age 35y (ROLEPLAYED BY maximillianroyce) - Wife: Angelique Eugenie d'Amboise, Comtesse de Orsay, (1752 - 1822), age 18y (Current Head of House) (ROLEPLAYED BY Angelina Melchior) * Aimé-Joseph d'Amboise (1738 - 1794), Comte de Foix, ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) - Wife: , Comtesse de Foix(1749-1781), age 21y ([['''OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) * Elisabeth Amelie d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise (1751 - 1789) unmarried, age 19y ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) * Marie Josette d'Amboise, (1752-1752) deceased as an infant * Nicholas Aubin d'Amboise, Comte de Sancois (1753-1799) age 17 ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) * Isabelle Armande d'Amboise, Madamoiselle de d'Amboise (1756 - 1812), unmarried, age 14y (OCCUPIED) * Myriam Cecile d'Amboise, Madamoiselle de d'Amboise (1760-1769), decesed at the age 9y FAMILY BRANCH 2. 2. Jean-Paul d'Amboise, Comte de Clèdes, Viscomte de Ribes, Chevalier de Roche-Courbon, Sieur d'Île Molène (1705-1780) - Wife: Matilde Victoire de Savoy, Comtesse de Clèdwa, Viscomtesse de Ribes, Dame d'Île Molène (1718-1775) * Marie Athenais d'Amboise, (1733-1771) not married, old maid, dies 1771 age 37y ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) * Nicolas Bernard d'Amboise, Comte de Hautefeuille Sieur d'Île Molène (1737- 1795), age 33 ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) - Wife: Marie Anne Catherine de Fiennes, Comtesse de Hautefeuille (1744-1806), age 26y ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) ** Louis Charles d'Amboise, (1763- 1826) age 6 ** Louis Sebastian d'Amboise,Sieur d'Île Molène (1764-1772), age 5y, dies year 1772 in the age of 8 ** Marie-Josephine d'Amboise, Madamoiselle d'Amboise, (1770-1840), not born yet * Cedric Charles d'Amboise, Comte de la Rochelle (1745 - ), age 25y - Wife: Charlotte-Joséphine d'Amboise, Comtesse de la Rochelle *'Henri-Louis d'Amboise', Chevalier de Roche-Courbon (1747-1820) unmarried, age 23y ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) * Jean-Paul d'Amboise, Comte de Dampierre-en-Yvelines, Sieur d'If Saclay (1753-1828) unmarried, age 17y ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) * Jacques Edward d'Amboise (1755-1758) died at the age of 3y * Bastien Bérénice d'Amboise (1756-1756) stillborn * Antoine Charles d'Amboise Comte de Chaintreaux (1758-1788), age 10y FAMILY BRANCH 3. 3. Charles-Henri d'Amboise, Comte d'Auxerre, Chevalier d'Hermelmont (1710-1777)- Wife: Emmanuelle Fèlicie de Gramont, Comtesse d'Auxerre (1718-1760) * Benoit Philippe d'Amboise, Comte d'Auxerre, Baron de Montbéliard, (1734-1792), age 36y ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) - Wife: Jeanne Louise de Fiennes, Comtesse d'Auxerre Carladès, Baronesse de Montbéliard (1751 - 1817), age 19y ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) ** Charlotte Sophie d'Amboise, (1768-1723), age 2y ** Honorine Liliane d'Amboise, /span> (1769-1743), age 1y * Aurelie Dianne d'Amboise, (1739-1741) deceased age of 2 * Hélené-Louise d'Amboise, Mlle d'Amboise (1751-1790) unmarried, age 19y ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) * Louise Honorée d'Amboise, Mlle d'Amboise (1753-1772) unmarried, age 17y ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) * Madeleine Lëontine d'Amboise, Mlle d'Amboise (1754-1823) umarried, age 16y ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]]) * Jean-Frédéric d'Amboise, Chevalier d'Hermelmont (1757-1830) unmarried, age 13y ([[OPEN FOR ROLEPLAY]])